Harry Potter and the Founder's Heir
by PBlegacy
Summary: Harry and Co. 6th year. weapons, heirs, animagi, and other stuff. i know summary is bad but plz read and review!
1. Default Chapter 1

A/N please don't flame this is a first F/F. constructive comments are welcome though. Disclaimer: don't own anything for this book except for plot and new characters. Harry Potter and the Founders Heir  
  
Unknown letter  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Harry, wake up! You have to make Dudley breakfast." Aunt Petunia screeched.  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia."  
Harry hadn't been able to sleep at all since summer started. He kept having dreams of the third task and seeing the people he loved most slaughtered at the hands of Voldemort. Five minutes later Harry was shuffling about the kitchen making breakfast for his cousin.  
"Harry tomorrow you are going to Mrs. Figgs house you'll spend the day because we are taking Dudley and his friends to a concert for his birthday," Vernon said with a smug smile on his face knowing how much his 'nephew' hated going to that cabbage smelling house.  
"Wh- why do I have to go to Mrs. Figg's house? I can stay here nothing will happen I promise."  
"NO! You will do as I say which means your going to Mrs. Figgs. I feed you, clothe you, and have to put up with you. You're going to do as I say or I'll throw you out!" Uncle Vernon spat that out with little bits of food spraying all over.  
Harry knew that there was no possible way for him to leave the house because he wouldn't be protected anymore by the enchantments.  
Uncle Vernon gave Harry a list of chores and by the amount of stuff he had to do his uncle didn't seem to be happy with him.  
List of things to do.  
Weed the garden.  
Mow the lawn.  
Paint the fence.  
Wash/wax the cars.  
Dust the WHOLE house "Why do I have to do all of these things, I'm not the six hundred pound baby elephant that needs the exercise." Harry was kept muttering under his breath as he started his chores. Three hours later he finished the weeding, mowing, and painting, it was around noon.  
Sneaking in to the kitchen hoping to God that his uncle didn't hear or see him getting a drink cautiously walked to the fridge and got a can of Pepsi. Immediately, a note flew out of the fridge and hit Harry smack in the middle of his face, breaking his glasses.  
"Dammit!" Harry screamed. He thought his uncle was going to kill him. Instead he just put some tape on them and said, "Fixendo cantaro elmere". His glasses were now mended and he picked up the note off the floor.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I seek you in order to warn you and help you fight a battle against Voldermort..For now I cannot say who I am or what my cause is, but meet me in the girls bathroom, on the 3rd floor across from professor McGonnagal's room on the first day of your 6th year. I hope you can help me with my battle within, but I need to tell u that..  
  
~unknown~  
  
Harry did not get to finish the letter because just then.  
"HARRRYYYYYYY"  
"I swear I didn't do it, it's not my fault?"  
"You missed a spot on the lawn!!"  
After spending twenty more minutes mowing the lawn again, he plopped down on the lawn and dozed off for twenty or so minutes. With a quick shiver on his stomach his eyes flew open, only to see a small Garden Snake sitting on his stomach. The snake had dark green scales and coal black eyes it was about two and a half feet long.  
he said  
The snake sitting there looking somewhat stupidly at Harry waited a few long moments to reply.   
  
replied the 'big snake' slithering up Harry and poking his forked tongue at him.  
  
  
"Harry gets in here now you have to make us dinner!" Vernon Hollered almost loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.  
he quickly said as he picked up the snake.  
he walked inside with a snake wrapped around his arm. All he got for dinner was a small bowl of chicken soup with a stale piece of bread. Finishing as quick as possible so he didn't have to watch he relatives eat like they hadn't eaten in years, ran up to his room to start his summer homework.  
Once he got up stairs he dug threw his trunk to see what he needed to do for homework. Two minutes later he decided on his transfiguration which had to be 20 inches long on the difference between transfiguring inanimate to animate objects and animate to inanimate objects.  
"Shish all this extra homework for working on the N.E.W.T.s which isn't even for another year."  
The N.E.W.T.s where the seventh year tests, 'Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests'. Almost an hour later he stopped working on his Transfiguration with only four and a half inches to go, looking up to see the what time it is he saw an owl a tawny colored Screech Owl, Errol the Weasley families owl. He carried a letter addressed to Harry  
  
Harry,  
How are you doing Harry? I hope the Muggles are treating you alright. Can you believe 'Mione she's off in Bulgaria visiting Vicky. Guess what mom owled Dumbledore asking if you can come over for the remainder of the summer. He said yes well be there to pick you up in 5 days or on July 28, Hermione will also be here before your birthday and on August 4th were going to the EUROPEAN CUP! The game is England vs. Italy. Well be showing up at your house in ministry cars so you don't have to floo again. We'll be there at 1 P.M. so have your stuff ready for us.  
You're Friend,  
Ron 


	2. European Cup

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING  
  
Chapter 2: The European Cup  
  
"Come on Harry give me and Fred your trunk and owl cage. Dad got another car from the ministry that was confiscated. He bewitched it to fly again and we have permission to fly now that Fred and George are legal Wizards."  
As quick as possible he shoved the just about everything in his room into his trunk including his essay on potions 'List and describe the twelve uses of Dragons Blood'. That had to be 8 pieces of parchment long and only a few words can describe Professor Snape, a greasy haired evil git.  
Handing the trunk to Fred and Hedwig's cage to run they hoped into the car. Wow it was a nice car for the Weasley's to get. It was a Hummer H2. That car.can it be classified as car or in its own category, any way it was HUGE and had painted black. (Lol jay just takes this part out if you want to change cars.) "Hey Harry" the Weasley twins chorused out at the same time. "Hey Fred, George." "Ron do they use this car to raid Death Eater camps?" "Ha ha, they probably should start just run them over or mount wands on top of it. Think how much fun it would be to run down some Death Eaters with this."  
"Hullo Harry."  
"Hello Fred."  
"I'm George."  
"Ok George."  
"Ha Ha Harry its Fred. Can't believe after all these years you can't tell us apart. Well never mind that actually our own mother can't tell the difference between us still. But really George and finally found a way to repay you."  
"Fred you really don't have to repay me."  
"Shut up and listen Harry."  
"Shish, that time of the month Fred?"  
"Harry Shut up for the last time before I use all the new inventions on you in one go. Now as I was trying to say before I was rudely interrupted we would like to make you into a partner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. All you have to do besides a few well time donations in the beginning is to help invent new pranks and jokes, and to never ever pass up the opportunity to prank anyone."  
"Fred, I can't believe you're doing this but I guess I have to agree. So yes I will be your partner in pranks and business." In a hushed whisper "you better have not forgotten to get Ron his new dress robes like I said last year."  
"Oh don't worry Harry we got him nicer robes then the pair you'll even get. Not a single thing of lace on it and not Maroon colored either. I'll give you a peak at the house."  
With some small chat through the length of the ride which happened to be a little under four hours. Ron fell asleep and the twins changed his hair color to fluorescent pink and threw hide his robes under the seat and made his boxers say 'I love Snape.' Fred and Harry played a few games of exploding  
  
Snap and with a loss of part of Fred's Orange stubby beard and a portion of Harry's eyebrows.  
Arriving at the Burrow around ten O'clock at night. It looked exactly like he had remembered it. Tall and crooked and what was probably the best house you could have.  
"Harry dear how are you, I hope those muggles didn't treat you to bad for the few weeks you where there? How was the ride? Fred George! Take Harry's things up to the attic. Ron and Harry come inside and have a bit to it."  
With his mouth touching the ground "th- the attic? What about the ghoul? There's no way your getting me up there with that thing."  
"Oh that's right we got rid of the Ghoul you really should see the room it looks fantastic. You and Hermione will be up there together when she gets here tomorrow morning."  
He couldn't wait till when she arrived and he ate as quick as he could which took a while because Mrs. Weasley kept saying that he should have another helping because he looked thin. Three bowls later of macaroni and meatballs with some garlic bread Ron showed him the way up to the attic.  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley looking like she was struck stupid with her mouth open and her tongue hanging out quickly recuperated.  
"Mrs. Weasley do you have any food suitable for a snake?"  
"Yes just put him in to the garden to hunt. Since when do you have a snake harry?"  
"Oh I found him this summer before I got picked up."  
  
  
  
  
I  
Looking extremely confused he quickly explained what was happening with Drizzt they all nodded along. Then they went and showed him the room.  
Mrs. Weasley wasn't joking either when she said the attic looked fantastic. It was better then fantastic it was amazing; it was adorned in Gryffindor colors Red and Gold. It had two king size beds that the covers as Mrs. Weasley said can change to what ever you want. Looking at the covers he made a Hungarian Horntail show up.  
"Nice Harry well I'm pretty tired I'll c you tomorrow. Oh and were going to the European Cup tomorrow around six."  
"Ok good night Ron."  
Waking up relatively early for the Weasley household he took his stuff out of his trunk and put it into his dresser next to his bed. Finishing in about five to ten minutes he walked downstairs to see that Ginny was awake.  
"Hello G- in-ny." Failing to stifle his yawn  
After giggling which he thought should be made illegal "Hello Harry, do you want some breakfast. Moms already cooked a pile of pancakes. Just go wake up Ron. But just so you know it won't be easy so don't hold back on him."  
Chuckling along with Ginny "If that's what you say Ginny. I'll go get him now."  
Walking up two flights of stairs he opened up Ron's door with a loud creak. Well he still loves the cannons. Ron's entire room was painted orange and had life size posters of the Cannon players.  
"Ron." Whispering it as softly as possible. "Hermione is here and she's dying to see you again."  
"Where is 'Mione? What time is it? I look like Crap. Why didn't you wake me up before she got here Harry?" As he ran around the room looking for clean robes finally noticing Harry on the ground bright red and gagging from laughing so hard at him. "HARRY IM GUNNA KILL YOU. YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR ME I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT. YOU WAIT YOU I"LL GET YOU BAD." Punching Harry harder then was necessary he slowed down and gave him look that said he was pist and the out of my room.  
An hour later after stuffing there faces full of pancakes Hermione Arrived. The whole Weasley family except for Mr. Weasley and Percy were there. They where at work.  
"Come on 'Mione lets go look at your room. It's in the attic with me." Harry replied "Th- the attic what about the ghoul. How can you let me up there with that thing?"  
"Don't worry the attic is amazing now. They got rid of the ghoul."  
Walking up the stairs they heard multiple explosions coming from the twins' room. With little poufs of black clouds coming out from under the door. Ron stating it was normal so they continued up. Slowly opening the door to get as much suspense in it. Halfway open Ron threw open the door.  
  
"OH MY GOD IT'S AMAZING!!!!" Shrieking with happiness she screamed in there ears.  
"Yea but I kind of need my hearing to learn at school Hermione." Harry and Ron yelled back at here.  
"Sorry, but it really is an amazing room." She said.  
"HARRY, RON, HERMIONE! Get down here were leaving for the European Cup!"  
"Let's go!"  
"Ok now we have a ten minute walk into Ottery St. Catchpole. Were will grab a portkey. It will be a ripped up basketball."  
Oh no not a portkey. I hate them so much. That tug behind the naval and the spinning, I hope I just don't throw up, especially with all my friends here.  
***  
"I found it, its here." Ginny stated feeling and looking proud to be the one to find it.  
"Ok every we have thirty seconds, now all you need is a finger on it. So put your fingers on it."  
Waiting for ten seconds in suspense. Then that all powerful tugs behind the naval came. It felt like getting hooked by a fishing rod. A split second after that they started spinning up and then they were there at a field that looked just like the Quidditch World Cup stadium.  
"Ron who is playing today any way?" Hermione asked with very little interest.  
"Ireland and Italy. Italy is the favored team with every one sporting Fire Bolts and their seeker has the brand new Lightening Bolt."  
Finding there seats which weren't anywhere near as good as the top box, but still good enough that they wouldn't miss anything.  
Ten minutes later after buying some food and getting a pair of omnioculars, the game started. With the announcing of the games every single person in the stands got quiet.  
"And for team Italy Chasers, Del Piero, Totti, Inzaghi. The Beaters are Pucci, and Rose. The Keeper is Buffon. And the Seeeeeker iiisss GALLIANIII"  
"And for the Irish team Chasers are Roy, Keen, and O'Doul. The Beaters are McDougal and Lenahan Keeper Murphy and the Seeker McCarthy. And now our referee from Turkey Ali Pastar."  
And with the release of the Snitch fifteen players shot into the air. With green robes for Italy and orange robes for the irish.  
Tuning out the announcements Harry and Ron looked like they glued to their eyes quickly found that Italy had the quaffle. Del Piero coming within inches of Roy then swerved right and line drived it to Totti. Totti zooms straight past O'Doul but then Lenahan smases a bludger into his face with blood dripping down due to a broken nose. Pastar calling a timeout to get Totti cleaned up by a mediwizard flying on, and the game then started up again with the Irish in possession. Keen flying in and out of people the dropping it below to Roy. Roy flicks it behind and O'Doul catches and rips it to the left but an amazing save by the Italian goalie using the figure eight method of defending the goal. Buffon chucked it down field to Inzaghi who was sitting all alone, zooms across the net and then tosses it behind his back. He scores!!! The first goal of the European cup is scored by Inzaghi with the Irish goalie getting a finger on it but just not enough.  
"Have the seekers seen the Snitch!!!!! It looks like Galliani has seen the snitch I just hope thatMcCarthy can keep up on a Fire Bolt."  
"Ron, It's a feint watch what happens." Dying to see what happens  
"Shush Harry I'm watching."  
"Oh what a perfect feint with Galliani calling it so close, he had his robes skimming the ground. But McCarthy was not lucky enough going straight into the ground. And it looks like he's being revived would be a miracle if he's ok after a crash like that."  
During the minutes that the feint and reviving was going on Totti had scored one for Italy but Ireland had Keen, O'Doul, and Roy each putting each scoring once while Italy watched the seeker chase. With the score 30 - 20 in the Irish favor. With the beaters for both teams trying to prevent the opposing chases to score the game kept getting uglier.  
"Oh that better be a penalty McDougal just cracked Inzaghi in the head with his bat! Yes and there's the call with a penalty shot for Italy."  
Inzaghi faking right then switching hands with the quaffle hurls it threw the far hoop scoring the equalizer. And now its 30 - 30.  
"It looks like the Irish Seeker has seen the Snitch. YES HE HAS!! And the Galliani is just to far away to have a chance due to the fact he was on the other side of the field."  
Going as fast as possible McCarthy kept stealing glances behind to see where Galliani was.  
"Ouch and He gets a bludger to the ribs not because he wasn't paying attention to the beaters, and the momentary distraction is enough to make him lose sight of the snitch. Amazing job by Pucci, what a shot at him."  
And the whole stadium lost sight of the snitch after that. Italy with the quaffle Totti passes to Inzaghi. Inzaghi swerves around Keen and hurls it to Del Piero who rips a shot and he scores!!!!! And Italy takes the lead.  
"What's this! Galliani is speeding after snitch." The announcer stated. Galliani goes into a dive almost totally vertical. With fifty feet till the ground he's within three feet of the snitch and McCarthy realizes he has no chance pulled out of his dive.  
"AND HE CATCHES THE SNITCH!!! THE FINAL SCORE IS ITALY 190 - 30. what an amazing game!"  
"Ron thank you so much for taking me to this it was amazing. The game was amazing." He said with a look that no other type of happiness could rival except playing in the Quidditch Cup.  
"Harry it was nothing really."  
"Well kids lets start heading out, Mrs. Weasley won't be pleased if we show up at three in the morning." Arthur had to shout that to get all six kids to hear over all the noise.  
Harry taking a look at his watch saw that it was almost midnight. That must have been a low scoring game for that long of a game. All seven of them tromped down the halls and out to the camps where some of the foreign visitors stayed you could hear signing, see drunken people and small fights over bets and who was better.  
Out of nowhere twenty black robed and white masked people appareted with pops. And Harry's scare opened up with pain and he winced trying to hold in the endless scream that would come out if he did.  
"DEATH EATERS! KIDS RUN!" Mr. Weasley shouted and all the kids didn't need to be told twice as they where already sprinting.  
"MORSMERDRE!" Shouted the lead death eater sending the Dark Mark in to the air.  
Then they started to fling curses and unforgivibles at people. There were already five aurors walking around on patrol but they were the first to go down with stunning spells and one killing curse.  
  
  
"Everyone go hide Drizzt just told me that he can allow me to stun from long ranges with his help ill be in that tree." Pointing to a thickly covered pine tree. "it would be helpful if you stayed near to cover but don't shoot spells unless necessary." He said with a harsh tone of command that said he wouldn't be taking no for an answer.  
"Harry be careful and please don't get hurt." Hermione said while crying tears seeing people getting tortured. All the others just nodded. Ginny also had tears but just stood there shaking remembering the Quidditch Cup.  
And with that he started his decent up the tree till he was about twenty feet up.  
  
already feeling the snake slither down his arm. He then watched the snake bite down on his wand and a feeling of extra power came with it.  
  
And with that he braced his wand on a branch to keep it steady and pushed open on another branch to see out. What he saw was horrible stunned bodies some where thankfully Death Eaters but mainly not. Some laid still in puddles of blood. Taking carefull aim for a Death Eater that was torturing a young girl he shouted stupefy and saw the Death Eater drop to floor. Feeling his power drop even after the first drop he knew he had to take perfect aim.  
POP POP POP. Aurors where finaly arriving and quickly fighting back now that they had more numbers. Taking a quick not that Aurors weren't in black to make sure that he didn't hit any of them he took steady aim at a Death Eater that was running away.  
"STUPEFY!" he shouted and the red beam shot out of his wand and the eyes of Drizzt. It hit the back of the Death Eaters head, and he dropped to the ground.  
Two more stupefies later, one missed its mark Harry felt drained and was glad to see about seventeen death eaters on the ground and being detained or questioned by Aurors. Three however managed to escape.  
"Harry come down now dad is coming." Ron hissed at him  
hoping and climbing down branches he reached the ground but Mr. Weasley was already on the ground.  
"Harry what where you doing up there?"  
"Mr. Weasley I'm really sorry but I saw that you needed help against the Death Eaters, and Drizzt said that he can help me with magic so I went up the tree to try and stun them. I'm really sorry if I worried you but I had to help."  
"No Harry its ok we all wondered where the spells where coming from and who was shooting them. And the help was much needed how many did you stun two three?" He said almost praising him for his help.  
"I stunned three Mr. Weasley. I am really tired right now even from the help of Drizzt the long range and power drained me. Did you find out who they were and was anyone hurt?"  
"We'll tell all of you tomorrow evening lets just get back home and some sleep."  
And with that they grabbed the Portkey back to Ottery St. Catchpole and ran to the Burrow.  
  
A/N Tell me what you thought and review I need your input on this. Please click the blue button next to the words submit review. 


	3. Birthday at the Burrow

Disclaimer: I hate saying this but I don't own anything the goddess j.k. Rowling does and some ideas are from other books.  
  
A/N so sorry for the long wait I've been busy and my friend who helped me write this chap decided to stop working on it and never gave me what he had. So I am going to try and update at a regular pace. I also am going to try and keep It along the lines with J.K's OotP book without Sirius and the other members. And it took a while trying to think of things cuz I have some major writers block (a few helpful reviews would be nice heh)  
  
Chapter 3: Birthday at the Burrow  
  
"Oh my god are you all alright, I've been so worried since I heard about the attack at the game." Screamed a Mrs. Weasley who was in hysterics.  
"Everything is all right Molly, just a Harry here. I'm sure that everyone is tired and needs some rest so kids up to bed now."  
  
And with that all of them walked up to there rooms. Ginny to her room, Ron to his orange painted room and the twins to there's. Walking up the stairs with Hermione he hoped she wouldn't ask questions even though it's impossible for her not to.  
  
"Harry I don't want to ask questions," His mouth dropped in surprise and closed it quickly so she hopefully wouldn't notice. "I just want to say that I'm proud of you for what you did to help those people." Said barely above a whisper.  
  
"I. uh.yea thanks 'Mione. I think we should go to bed know because I am just a little tired and I'm sure you are too." Not sure of what to say but happy that she thought it was good of him. "Good Night" "Night Harry"  
  
* * *  
  
Rolling around in his bed thinking about the night Sirius had been killed by Beletrix his own cousin. He felt awful for making all those people get hurt in some way and how Voldemort had planted those images in his mind to make him go there. All those people hurt and Sirius is gone forever.  
  
Walking down to the kitchen for a bite to eat he saw everyone already down there eating away. "Morning Harry, up a little early aren't you?" with easly noticed sarcasm dripping off the last few words.  
"Morning all" with a quick glance at the clock it said 12:05, "yea it is kind of early." Just starting to eat some buttered toast four owls swooped through the open window.  
"Joy the Hogwarts school list is here" Ron Weasley said with little excitement. "You know Ron if you actually tried to do work instead of fussing over Quidditch constantly you might like school more if you did a little better"  
feeling the tension rising with those words Harry told them to stop arguing and Mrs. Weasley already said they were going to Diagon Alley late that week.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are very pleased to inform you that you will be Gryffindor prefect again. The teachers at the school hope you will uphold the school rules and keep order, while you do not abuse your powers because they can be revoked.  
  
Sincerely, Prof. McGonagall  
  
Well I wasn't expecting to be a prefect again after leading so many people to danger last year but I guess Dumbledore has reasons again. He thought to himself while seeing the school list  
  
"Harry Ron our O.W.L results came in how did u all do?"  
  
Harry Potter O.W.L results Potions acceptable Defense Against the Dark Arts Outstanding History Of Magic poor Transifuration outstanding Divination amazingly horrible Charms exceeds expectations Astronomy poor  
  
"wow I did good in everything I needed to, to become an Auror. How did you two do?" harry said excitedly then asked the question with curiosity.  
  
"well mate you can I say I did better then Fred and George... by 3 O.W.L's" "I did good in everything except for astronomy when everything happened."  
  
Hearing what happened and the memories just flooded back to him. Sirius dying, causing so much pain to his friends. I won't let that happen at all ever again he thought, I'm going to do all that I can to protect everyone at the school and my friends.  
  
'wonder what books I have to buy this year.' Opening the last envelope two slips of papers fell out the list and what he needed for the year.  
  
Year 6 books Advanved guide to transfiguration By: Emeric Switch The book on poisonus and healing potions By: Arsenus Jigger Fighting the unforgiviables and other nasty curses By: Mad Eye Moody Book of advanced charms By: Randolphus Flitwick Guide to self defense By Sun Tzu  
  
Items for 6th year  
Wand  
Scale and cauldron Sword, throwing knives, amror (not needed can be provided by school) Black robes Quills ink and parchment Gloves (dragonhide or stronger) Bookbag Crystal phials  
  
Discussing what they would buy and how they would get the money for it, none of them could figure out what the armor is for. Twenty minutes later Mrs. Weasley said that the three of them including Ginny would be going to Diagon Alley by floo.  
  
*********  
  
after the four fell out from the fireplace at the leaky cauldron Mrs. Weasley excused herself saying to come back home in two and a half hours because she had to do some cleaning. "Well I think we should head to flourish and blott's first everyone" "mione why can't we stop in the Quidditch store first?" "Well if you really want to know why Ronald Weasley you would go there and it would be impossible to drag you back out while you drool all over the new brooms. Does that satisfy your wuestion Ronald?" "er. um yea you don't have to bite my head off though" seeing Hermione open her mouth he quickly apologized and they headed down to stop at Gringotts when Harry needed money. After the nauseating ride they picked up there books for there second to last year. "Ummm.. Were do we find armor and weapons any way?" Harry and Hermione asked both unfamiliar with the Diagon Alley still. "It's on the border of Diagon and Knockturn alley. We should head there now." Ron replied even though he wasn't going to get armor. Walking in to a huge store that reeked of leather polish but everything in there was shiny and sharp. "Ah you must be Hogwarts students Albus has told me to look out for you and to give you a hand with your purchases. Who here is getting Armor and Weapons?" he asked with a raspy voice popping out from behind shelves of gold armor startling the group of four.  
  
With a slight hesitation only Hermione and Harry rose there hands to shocked to say anything. "Ok lets start with the helms which we carry many different types" leading them to the side were two 15 foot long shelves were covered with helms. "we have Corinthian, Viking, Celtic, and Anglo- Saxon style. Harry immediately walked to the Corinthian styles while Hermione chose the Anglo-Saxon. "ahh you chose the Corinthian model very good helm there its not ment to absorb the actually blow but deflect it with the extreme smooth make and roundness. It also provides visibility and air which others lack in. and you young lady also chose a very good helm although it wont give as much air and cuts the peripheral vision down slightly it gives you much more protection." A look of confusion showed upon there faces only understanding some of it in the speed he said it. "now who would like a shield?" at this only Hermione raised her hand. Being lead down the path they found only one large row of shields. Hermione walked straight to a shield that was made of steel and had a lion on the front. It was sparkling in the light from the amount of times it had been polished and rarely touched. "very good choice on the heraldic shield. Now to gauntlets and breastplates. I am sorry to say there is only one type of female breastplates but you can choose gold plating or regular steel." Thinking how much the gold one would cost she stuck to the steel. Harry though went straight to the Augustus armor, which had pictures of gods and emperors melded into it in a sparkling gold. For the gauntlets they both chose the same model except were Hermione's went up past her elbows and Harry's did not and they were gold to match the breastplate. Moving on to the actual weapons Hermione chose a set of daggers almost a foot long and throwing knives. Harry chose a two handed broadsword with a gold plated handle and a giant warhammer. (A/N if you have ever played warcraft the human paladins weapon is that)  
walking out of the weapon and armor store almost an hour and a half later and near out of money they ran to the leaky cauldron to floo home.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!! Happy birthday Harry" shouted the Weasley's, and some professors and Remus.  
Oh my god it is my birthday he muttered to himself having forgotten.  
"FRED GEORGE take there stuff back upstairs then come down for dinner. Everyone come outside to eat." Molly shouted then said calmly to everyone else. Harry shook everyones hand and hugged ginny and Hermione while repeatedly saying thank you. After everyone feasted on a feast that would nearly put the Christmas feast at Hogwarts to shame, they forced harry to open there gifts which ranged from a pensive to books on understanding the dark arts to pranks. Well past midnight the kids were told to go to sleep. Harry ran upstairs after thanking everyone and fell asleep which ended one of the happiest days of his life.  
  
A/N I am sorry that it took so long to come out with this chapter. I am going to try and get the next one out soon so with that hit the button that says review and give me some ideas as to which mite happen in the story. 


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N Sorry that this chapter is taking so long but I started up school and the last two weeks of my summer where spent trying out for the highschool soccer team. The next chapter will hopefully be out within the week depending on the amount of homework but since I have done all my summer reading (5 books with essays) it should be done in a few days then. Sorry again even if the excuses are lame but thanks for the reviews any way and ill have the chapter up soon. 


	5. gift and meeting

Chapter 4: Surprise Gift and Meeting  
  
Harry awoke before the first rays of light that morning. The first thing he saw as he opened his eyes where enormously large brown eyes. "Harry Potter sir is up! Dobby wishes to give you a birthday present!"  
  
Falling out of his bed quickly standing up "that's uhh great Dobby what is it?" Taking a look at the book that was rather forcefully handed to him. "It is a journal Harry sir. does Harry not like it?" Dobby's large eyes started forming tears in them and looked about ready to grab the lamp and start bashing his skull in. "NO, no Dobby it's an erm. great gift, thank you."  
  
"Thank you, you truly is the greatest wizard sir. Dobby must be going back to Hogwarts to clean now." And with that and a snap of his fingers he was gone in a puff of clouds. Taking a look at the gift Dobby had given him it had a title on it now which was surprising because two seconds ago it didn't. The Warrior was its title, flipping it open he saw a table of contents that had many amazing things on it.  
  
You don't need a cloak to become invisible  
  
2. The elements more than you thought  
3. Don't you want to turn into animals?  
4. Magic without a wand, impossible?  
5. Dueling, wizard and muggle style  
6. Apparition, disappiration  
7. Spells not taught at school and use their magic against them  
  
Wow this is pretty cool I should give this a try. Flipping through the first couple of pages he saw a page that said Warrior Place Hand Here. With a hand print fitting his perfectly. Placing his palm there he got sucked into the book and an entirely white room with couches and a few people sitting there.  
  
Just waking up Hermione saw a book fall to the ground thinking, with a shrug she went to pick up and saw no title and nothing written in it. Not seeing Harry in his bed she went down to eat some breakfast.  
  
"Hello young Harry. We don't wish you any harm so you can put that stupid stick you call a wand away." An old man stated as he heard a thump of Harry landing. Seeing Harry whip out his wand then slowly placing it back in a pocket. "Now as I was saying Harry, the five of us will be training you. Just some simple facts for here number one is that time goes faster here. For every hour you spend here it will be one minute in the real world. Number two while training you can't die here but you can be severely hurt. And three well I forgot number three, but ill recall at some other time you know a few thousand years does that to someone." With that simply said the last remark making Harry's jaw hit the floor, literally to since he was still sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Ok I understand that but just who are you all?" Harry asked not realizing a few moments later he would be quite stupid to not realize it.  
  
With all of them standing up and coming around the elderly man he started to speak, "I am Merlin; to my right is Godric Gryffindor. On my Left is Salazar Slytherin. On my far right is Rowena Ravenclaw and the far left is Helga Hufflepuff. We are your trainers and you are our heir. Oh and the third rule is that you can not I repeat can absolutely not tell anyone about this till we give you the okay." Merlin said this like it's happened thousand of times before and didn't even notice Harry fall back down after getting up.  
  
"So let me get this straight here. I am related to all of you and will receive training. Let me guess so I can kill Voldemort?" Harry told them and asked at the same time while receiving nods to confirm he was right.  
  
"Now Harry we would normally begin you training today but since it looks like your still in a slight shock from all of this we'll give you the day off but everyday you will come here before you go to sleep to train. To get back in to this room just put your hand on the book. Now I think it is time for you to go down and have some breakfast. And goodbye till tomorrow night Harry." Merlin told Harry almost shooing him out of the room to his world.  
  
***  
  
Sneaking quietly downstairs to go have a quick bite to eat, hoping that they wouldn't realize that he had been gone for a few minutes completely missing. With an attempt at trying to casually walk into the Weasley's kitchen hoping to not attract attention, but failing miserably. Every one looked up at him and they all asked where he had gone. "Erm I umm was in the bathroom. So what's for breakfast this wonderful morning?" "Harry if you wouldn't mind I need to have a quick word with you. If you just come with me into the den, and I ask that none of you try and listen in on this." Albus said appearing out of no where..actually the fireplace but gave a quick smile when he saw the disappointed looks on the others faces. With that Harry and Dumbledore left the kitchen but not before Harry snagged a piece of toast. Once enter the den the Headmaster put up some silencing charms to make sure that no one could hear them. "Harry I have to tell you what I should have told you a long, long time ago. Each year I try to tell you I see you, and you look happy with your friends and I just don't want to put this burden on you at all so I'm going to be rather blunt with this. Harry you are the heirs to the Hogwarts founders and Merlin.. Harry.. You don't seem too surprised by that."  
"Sir, that is because I already no of this. How I will not tell you but I will tell you my training is being taken care of and you need not worry if I am gone for a little while. Just please respect my wishes as to not tell you those. Now if you don't mind I have some food with my name on it." And with that Harry walked out of the room.  
Still sitting down in the big chair Albus thought of the possibilities of whom and how he was being trained without them notice but did grant Harry's wishes as not to bug him.  
  
A/N sorry for the long delay that I said it would be out by the weekend. I had a county soccer game for the weekend. Unfortunately we lost in PK's. Then I got swamped with homework and I am trying to do well in school this year so I don't want bad grades and actually did it but here it is. What begins with R is six letters and ends in Eview. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
After eating a full meal of bacon and eggs, he sat around the kitchen waiting for the others to wake up. Only wait a few moments Hermione came down closely followed by Ginny. With some small talk about the previous days while the two girls ate they found Ron coming down after twenty more minutes. "So what's on our schedule today?" Ron said as he stepped foot into the kitchen. Then waking up immediately when he saw the food.  
"We could play some Quidditch in your backyard if you all wanted to? There's not much else to do besides my amazing ability to lose in chess to you Ron. Ginny, Hermione you girls want to play two versus two?"  
"Sure" replied Ginny.  
"You both know that I cannot for the life of me ride a broomstick so how do you expect me to play?" Hermione told the boys at almost a yelling level. "Well then I guess we have some teaching to do Ron."  
  
***  
  
The four of them walked in caked in mud and filthy faces with Hermione have sticks still in her hair from the tree incident. "Ron, Harry I'll never be able to ride a broomstick let alone play Quidditch. Thanks for the time but I think I am going to stop right there with my broom riding lessons. Especially after riding through the tree branches." Hermione stated with almost a tears in her eyes by not being able to do something.  
"KIDS wash up for lunch it will be served in half an hour, AND TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF YOUR DIRTYING UP THE FLOOR AFTER I JUST CLEANED IT." Mrs. Weasley screeched doing a rather good impression of Professor Snape with the glare she gave them.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they all walked downstairs to see sandwiches of all types, and the second Ron walked in he already had one of each of the five sandwiches on his plate. "Hey, where did 'ar - 'arry go?" Ron while stuffing food and attempting to talk asked the Hermione and Ginny. "Ron don't you have any manners, at least finish the piece of food in your mouth before talking let alone trying to get another piece of food in that vacuum you call a mouth. And no I don't know where he is. Do you Ginny" all of them looked up whilst Ginny shook here head stating she had know clue.  
  
AN sorry this is short but I wanted at least a chapter only for his first training session with the founders. The next chapter will be up soon since I'm on Christmas break, And Merry Christmas or any other holiday that you the reader celebrate. 


End file.
